prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Heartcatch Pretty Cure!
Heartcatch Pretty Cure! is the seventh and latest season of the Pretty Cure Series. The series has later revealed to have an up-coming movie. It has released an opening and ending single, an image song single and the first soundtrack. A full vocal album has been revealed to be in production, as well. Plot :Heartcatch Pretty Cure! episodes During the car trip to her new home, the introverted flower lover Hanasaki Tsubomi has a strange and mysterious dream, where the legendary warrior known as Cure Moonlight is defeated at the base of the "Great Tree of Hearts". Because of this, all the beautiful plants are destroyed, and two fairies from the Tree of Hearts take off. It soon turns out to be real, and the fairies appear next to her. They want her to become the legendary warrior Pretty Cure and collect Heart Seeds in order to prevent the Great Tree of Hearts, the source of all human hearts, from dying. But Tsubomi, unsure of herself, thinks she is unable to do so and refuses. However, an enemy attacks her classmate Kurumi Erika and takes away her Heart Flower. To save Erika's heart, Tsubomi summons the courage she needs and transforms into the Pretty Cure warrior, Cure Blossom. Characters Pretty Cure A very shy and introverted girl who loves flowers and dreams of being a botanist in order to turn all deserts of the world into flower gardens. She lives in a flower shop called "Flower Shop Hanasaki" with her parents and grandmother. She loves her grandmother, and has picked up her old-fashioned speech pattern. Her catchphrase is "I can't stand this anymore!". Her theme color is pink, and her alter ego is . She loves fashion and dreams of being a fashion designer. Her home is a fashion shop called "Fairy Drop", and she lives with both her parents, plus her older sister who is a fashion model and whom Erika is really jealous of. Erika is very nosy and will not ignore shy people like Tsubomi, and always says exactly what is on her mind. Her catchphrase is "Even my heart, wider than the ocean, has reached its limit in patience!". Her theme color is light blue, and her alter ego is . She is the last of the previous generation of Pretty Cure, and is defeated at the base of the Tree of Hearts before sending Coffret and Chypre to find her replacements. She is older than Tsubomi and Erika, and her final moments as a Pretty Cure appear in Tsubomi's and Erika's dreams before they become Pretty Cure themselves.( ) Mascots A fairy from the Great Tree of Hearts, and Tsubomi's companion. Another fairy from the Great Tree of Hearts, and Erika's companion. A superior fairy who is greatly admired by other fairies such as Chypre and Coffret, who lives in the botanical garden that Tsubomi's grandmother cares for. He does not talk, but is always watching over Tsubomi and Erika. In the past, he was the companion of Kaoruko when she was Cure Flower. A baby fairy from the Tree of Hearts. The partner of Cure Sunshine. Desert Apostles Desertrians are the monsters used by the Desert Apostles, created by fusing an object with the wilting Heart Flower of a person. The apparent leader of the three managers of the Desert Apostles. Only female of the the three managers of the Desert Apostles. She is a direct person and battles Pretty Cure with the fullest of her feelings. She attacks with her hair, which can be used like a scorpion's tail. The third member of the three managers of the Desert Apostles. He is a strong narcissist who thinks he is the most beautiful man in the universe. He always tries to look as beautiful as possible, even in battle. The underlings of the Desert Apostles, always hard-working. Cobraja seems to make the most use of them, having them assist him with things such as lighting and photography for impromptu photoshoots during his missions. A mysterious woman who has powers very much like those of Pretty Cure, including her own Tact. It is unknown if she is a real Pretty Cure or if she was merely created by Professor Sabaku to resemble and act like one. She has complete heterochromia, her left eye being light blue while her right eye, which she usually keeps closed, is yellow. The main villain in the series. He is very mysterious, constantly keeping his face hidden beneath a mask. He always has Dark Pretty Cure by his side. The actual leader of the Desert Apostles, who has been in deep sleep after he was defeated by Cure Flower. Others Tsubomi's grandmother, who Tsubomi often used to visit and stay with in the past. She used to be Pretty Cure in her youth, her Cure alias being . Student council president of Myoudou Academy's Junior High School, Itsuki is also the granddaughter of the president of the school. With a gentle and handsome appearance, she is always crowded by subordinates and fans wherever she goes. Although a girl, Itsuki was mistaken as a boy by both Tsubomi and Cobraja. Erika's 17-year-old sister. She is a charisma model for a fashion magazine and the source of Erika's complex, as she thinks Momoka is much more beautiful and mature than her. Her best friend is Yuri. Items - Perfume bottles used to transform. Cure Sunshine has a Heart Perfume which is actually called the Shiny Perfume. - Wand-type items used as weapons. The different types of Flower Tacts are named after their users; the Blossom Tact for Cure Blossom, the Marine Tact for Cure Marine, the Moon Tact for Cure Moonlight and the Dark Tact for Dark Pretty Cure. Cure Sunshine has an attack device called the Shiny Tambourine, but it is unknown if this is a Flower Tact. - The item that the Heart Seeds are stored in. External Links *[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/hc_precure/ Heartcatch Pretty Cure!] at Toei Animation (Japanese) *[http://asahi.co.jp/precure/ Heartcatch Pretty Cure!] at TV Asahi (Japanese) *[http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=11195 Heartcatch Pretty Cure!] at Anime News Network's Encyclopedia *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/HeartcatchPrettyCure Heartcatch Pretty Cure!] at Television Tropes & Idiosm *[http://anidb.net/a7285 Heartcatch Pretty Cure!] at AniDB Category:Series